


when the lights go out

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: my hollow heart has bled me dry [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Prompt Fic, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9744071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Jack's smile is answer enough.





	

“Y’know, you’re really lucky.”

Gabe’s gotten used to the small town that’s cropped up around where their farm used to be. It’s populated with all manner of supernatural beings and become something of a haven for them; everyone knows that they’ll be safe. He and Jack might be retired, but that doesn’t mean that they’ve completely left the action behind.

He stares at the young lady as she scans his groceries. Witch most likely, or a soul seer. Gabe cocks his head to the side, “How do you figure?”

Grinning, she gestures at his left hand, “I can see them, y’know. The threads. Mama said that they connect us to our soulmates cause she could see them too. Yours is red, means you found them.” She wiggles her own left pinky, “Most people? Theirs are white, means that they haven’t found them.”

“You can tell all that?”

“It’s a hereditary thing,” she replies, bagging up the groceries. This time of week, the place is pretty empty. “Mama could see them too – taught me everything she knew. But I’ve never seen one the same colour as yours; it’s the prettiest shade of red I’ve ever seen. You must have been together for a really long time.”

“Been… oh, about a century and a half now?”

She blinks, mouth dropping open, “Oh, wow! That’s wonderful! Congratulations!”

“Thanks.”

Outside, Gabe glances down at his hand, wiggles his hand.

He can’t see the threads himself, but he’s heard of them. Red strings that connect soulmates, or whatever you want to call them. He’s heard such stories plenty of times over the years. Having never put much stock in them, he’s not sure what to believe now.

But then, he comes home, and Jack’s there, waiting for him.

His smile is answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** soulmates  
>  **Words:** 299 words
> 
> You know, I could've gone a lot longer with this and I had countless other ideas, but in the end I went for short and sweet. Maybe I'll save the longer idea for another time. ;)


End file.
